Innocent Badass
by Princesse2186
Summary: Looking for a tattoo, that would define his new found self discovery, Geekboy Edward Masen found himself marked with more than ink. One Shot for the Tattward and Inkella Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title:**** Innocent Badass**

**Your pen name:**** Princesse2186**

**Characters:**** Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. **

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

_Ok people, this is the first thing I've ever written, so bear with me :) _

_A huge thanks to my betas Jenny and Julie, who went out of their way just for me to make it in time for this. _

It was now or never. I had to get this now or I was going to chicken out… like I always did, because that's who I was, just some dork afraid to live life.

Tanya had been the last straw. She would be the last person to look down at me. I wouldn't have sex with her because her breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and her sorority house grossed me out. She had just laughed at me, like it was unnatural for someone to reject her, and said with her disgusting nasal voice, "Aww, Eddie boy, don't feel bad, I get it. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of." _Bitch._

Everyone always gave me the same condescending, disappointed look: like I wasn't worth their fucking time. Story of my life. My mother looked at me that way for not choosing Architecture, my father for not choosing his fucking surgical specialty and even my brother for not being a stud like him and joining his frat house.

I was sick of it, sick of them. I was going to live up to my own standards now. I was going to earn everyone's respect, starting with my own.

That's why I was here now. Sitting in a couch, in the most sanitary-looking tattoo shop I could find. I also did some research to make sure they had their health permit up to date.

"Just one more minute! I'll be right out!" A voice from the back of the store said.

"Sure… take your time." What else was I supposed to say? _You have one minute or I'll walk?_ Like she'd care. Besides, I had nowhere else to be right now.

A gorgeous blonde came out from behind the store. Her left arm had a stream of stars going all the way from her neck to her middle finger where she had a single blue star, as if it were a ring.

"Hi! I'm Rose. What can I do for you?"

"Oh! Yea… um… I'm here for a tattoo? Well that's pretty obvious since this is a tattoo shop," I said, chuckling nervously. "Sorry for rambling… Um, I wanted this as a full back piece," I told her as I handed her the sheet of paper I had printed out. I had spent weeks designing it on Photoshop. It was a dragon with some Japanese symbols that stood for freedom, wisdom and growth.

"Hey this is pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Are you dead set on getting it just as it is, or would you accept some modifications?"

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." I was no expert in designing this stuff, and a couple of suggestions wouldn't hurt.

"Cool. I got this great artist that specializes in Japanese designs. But she doesn't come in until five. So I'll give this to her and she'll make a couple of sketches with slight modifications so the design flows nicely. I can set you up with an appointment for tomorrow where you can check out the sketches and if you're okay, you can get started with the outline."

"That sounds good. Is six ok?"

"It's fine, six it is."

The next day I was a nervous wreck. I could barely concentrate on my rounds thinking about what I was getting myself into. But I couldn't back down. This was my statement to the world. It represented who I was, and what I wanted to become, what I didn't want to be.

"Dr. Masen?" Nurse Stanley called me, pulling me out of my inner rambling.

"Yea.. I mean… Yes?"

"You have a patient waiting in exam room No. 2."

"Oh! Sure, I'll be right there."

_Guess what it was_? A fucking infected tattoo. That didn't help at all with my nerves, so I had to pep talk myself all day.

_They have an updated health permit._

_They are trained professionals. _

_I can certainly make sure they only use sterilized equipment. _

_I'm a godamned doctor who is perfectly capable of taking care of himself to prevent infections… And if such presents itself, I know exactly how to treat it…_

I rambled internally on and on, until it was finally five o'clock. I had just enough time to shower and change here at the hospital and drive to my appointment in time.

At 5:48 I was at the tattoo shop. I gave myself one last pep talk and went in.

"Hi Edward," Rose said from behind the counter as soon as I entered the shop. "Bella will be right with you."

_Bella_. I wonder if that's a full name… It must be hard to have a name with implicit expectations. Maybe she's not beautiful at all… Maybe she's just this fatass dike t tthat's more masculine than I am. Maybe… _Maybe I'll just shut up because an angel just fell from the sky_…

A pierced and tattooed angel, but beautiful nonetheless. She was so beautiful I almost couldn't believe my eyes. She had long brown hair with streaks of the most intense red. It reminded me of chocolate covered strawberries. She had a little barbell in her right eyebrow and a tiny diamond on the left side of her nose that just added to her perfect innocent badass beauty. Her skin was covered in colorful tattoos of candy, cartoons and childlike motifs. Like I said… innocent badass.

Her perfect pink lips started moving and it was so erotic… But I realized she was staring right at me with the most stunning hazel brown eyes.

"I said, are you Edward?"

"Ye..Y..Yess… I am… That's me… Edward… Masen," I stuttered and rambled like the nervous wreck I was.

"Okay Edward, I'm Bella." She extended her hand to me and I took it. Her skin was as soft as silk.

"Step right over here and we'll go o over your design… Ok, so this is what I've got for you." She handed me the improved version of my design, and it was… _superb_.

"Wow." _Nice choice of words, dork_.

"I could say the same about your design. Rose said you came up with it on your own."

"Um, yea, I did."

"That's really cool. Most people just pick up generic stuff out of the books… And I actually didn't do much to the original design. I just added a little more detail to the dragon's skin and some texture to the symbols so they wouldn't get lost in the background."

"Ok, let's get it done."

"Great. I'll just leave some paperwork for you to fill out, and I'll go prep my station."

Fifteen minutes later I was awkwardly sitting in the bench of her station, while she put on her latex gloves.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt please."

I almost had a panic attack. This beautiful angel wanted me shirtless! _Because she can't tattoo your back with your shirt on_, _smart boy_.

"Oh, umm, sure…"

I took off my shirt and laid down on my stomach in the bench. I started feeling something soft touch my back, like feathers. Electricity ran through my body. Then very, very slowly the feathery touches became gentle caresses on the back of my neck… down my spine… up the sides to the shoulders… and down again by my arms. My heart was about to jump out of my body. She was touching me in a way that went beyond client-artist.

All of a sudden, she took back her hands.

"Umm, I was just feeling your skin… I mean the softness… I mean, you know… for scars and stuff that could mess up with the tattoo and…" She stuttered, obviously nervous, and then trailed off. "Okay! I'm going to call Rose, who will shave your back and I'll be right back to transfer the sketch."

A minute later Rose came in with an odd look on her face. When she was done, Bella came back in, looking different, business like… cold. Fifteen minutes later, the sketch was in place.

"I'm going to begin now. When it becomes too much, let me know."

"Okay."

I braced myself for the worst imaginable pain, and then I heard the machine starting to buzz. The pain wasn't so bad. Of course it stung, but the feeling of having her hands on my skin numbed the pain.

"So what's the story?" she asked.

"The story?"

"Of the tatt."

"Oh, of course. Well, it's just a statement to myself. That I'm never going to be looked down on again and will live up to my own standards. I guess it must be same old for you, a lot of people must come here for the same lame excuse…"

"It's not lame, it takes a lot of courage to stand up for yourself. It's just that you don't seem like the type of guy that would be into tatts."

"Oh yeah? What type of guy do I seem like?"

"I don't know, a book worm, geek boy, something like that."

"Well, the book worm is almost mandatory, since I'm a doctor. I'm just starting my internship. But the geek boy… just because I'm introverted and incapable of getting drunk off a single beer doesn't make me a geek … geeks are just _uncool_."

"_Uncoool_… And by what you're saying, you seem _really_ cool…" She said in a playful tone.

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact."

"Sure you are, Geekboy."

"Oh yea? _Geekboy_? Well, lets see how you like it.. umm… ink… ink… girl… INKGIRL! HA! How's that huh!"

"Very original, Geekboy."

"I bet you didn't scramble your brains out for that one either."

"Well, it's just the pure truth."

"And you're not an Inkgirl?"

"I'm so much more than that. You'll just have to wait and discover what's beneath the ink."

We fell into comfortable silence after that. After an hour and a half, ,,, she broke the silence.

"All done. If everything heals properly, I'll see you in two weeks."

Not that I'd miss the pain of the needle, but I wish the appointment would've lasted longer.

Time dragged on the next couple of weeks. I was literally aching to see her, but I couldn't build up the courage to just show up or make up a good excuse to do so.

So I just had to wait.

When it was finally the appointment day, I was giddy and fidgeting around all day long. Finally, five o'clock came around. I literally ran through the hospital to get to the showers, almost knocking down a couple of nurses. Needless to say, I was there by 5:25. So to kill time, I went to this little snack shop across the street and got Bella a strawberry smoothie. It seemed to fit since her skin looked really smooth and smelled like strawberries. I got a banana one for myself.

At 5:40, I gave up killing time and went inside the tattoo shop. Bella was at the counter looking down at something she was working on. She looked nervous. Her fingers kept drumming at the counter and she was biting the pencil she was holding.

_I wonder if she likes that… the biting. Would she like it if I bit her? _

"Edward! Hi!" Her entire façade had changed. She now looked excited, relieved… happy.

"Hey Bella, sorry I'm a little early."

"Only you would apologize for being punctual."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I bought you a smoothie. I really didn't know what flavor you liked so I bought you a strawberry one because it reminds me of you… But if you don't like it, I bought banana for myself, you can have that if you like…" I trailed off.

"Strawberry is fine. Perfect actually, it's my favorite." She smiled sweetly at me, taking the smoothie from my hand.

As I came back for my appointments every two weeks, we fell into a nice routine. During our sessions we talked about anything and everything. I learned that she was from Forks, where her father was the Police Chief. She had an Art degree from UW and she lived right upstairs from the shop. I told her about my childhood in Chicago, my parents, and the real reason why I was getting the tattoo.

The weeks in between the sessions continued to drag on, filled with boring days at the hospital and endless erotic fantasies about Bella, tattoos, and strawberries at night.

Within two months, we reached our final session. I had this bittersweet feeling that I couldn't shake off. The tattoo would be finished and the pain would be over, but so would seeing Bella. I couldn't let that happen.

As always, I was way too early. I entered the shop and immediately stopped dead in my tracks. My dick stood to salute her as soon as I saw her. She was wearing a black cami with lacy trims and a little white bow at the bottom of the V-neck that almost shouted "Look at my boobs!" And it was really hard not to. I tried not to stare too obviously at her cleavage but those sweet perky breasts had been taunting me for three fucking months. And I think she knew that.

"Hello, Geekboy" She said in a low voice that just made me that much harder. I shifted uncomfortably to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey, Inkgirl. Ho..How's its going?" I stuttered.

"Good, good, and you?"

"Well, I've kinda had a hard week…" _Because I couldn't sleep, thinking of you_…

She put a hand on my shoulder and said "I hope it wasn't _too hard._" And then she laughed loudly.

"We're going to use the private room this time, since the machine in my station isn't working properly. Ok, let's get this finished, Geekboy!" she said in an enthusiastic voice that didn't quite reach her eyes.

We didn't talk like during the other sessions. And it certainly didn't feel like other occasions either. There was something else in the air, some sort of electricity.

Since there were only a few minor details and a little shading left to do, this session was quite short in comparison to the three-hour prior sessions.

"Ok, I think we're done. Take a look in the mirror," she said after only 45 minutes of work.

The tattoo was already great, but these last details just made it superb. You could almost expect to actually feel the scales in the dragon's skin. It was unbelievable.

"Wow." I said as I turned to look at Bella. She had a strange look in her eyes. As she slowly licked her bottom lip, I knew what the look was, what the electricity in the room had been. _Lust_.

She walked slowly towards me. _One step… two steps… three steps_… and then she was kissing me.

I immediately kissed her back, cupping her face and caressing her arm. And the kiss gradually deepened.

She shoved me roughly against the wall, and I hissed in pain as my sore back made contact.

"Oh my god Edward, I'm so sorry!" she said in a panicked tone. "Should I..." She tried to get out of my embrace, but I held her tightly. I refused to let her move so much as an inch.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." I waited until the pain faded and gentled to a light soreness. "There," I told her, smiling warmly.

"Tolerable?" She asked, still concerned.

"I'm stronger than I thought. It's good to know."

"Come here," she told me, pulling me to the bench once again. "Lay back on your forearms."

I did as she told me, unaware of what was going on in her head, until she started kissing my neck and with her hand, stroking my thigh _very_ close to my now obvious erection.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Please Edward, let me have this. I've dreamed about this since I set eyes on you. When you took your shirt off for the first time, I've only fantasized about how your perfect skin would taste." As she was saying that, she opened up my pants and lowered them to my knees. "And I'm about to discover it right now."

Then she took my dick in her mouth. I moaned loudly. She had me all the way to the back of her throat, then she bobbed three times. She released me with an audible pop.

"You are so delicious, better than I ever dreamed," she said, giving me little licks at the tip and never stopping stroking me up and down with her hand. "So big." _lick_. "So thick." _lick_ "So hard." _lick_ "Just delicious."

I was going crazy. I can't even tell what kind of noises I was making. She deep throated me once again and I was almost over the edge.

"Stop baby stop, I'm going to cum."

She stopped, but only to say to me, looking deep into my eyes "Cum in my mouth."

"Fuck." I hissed in pleasure and closed my eyes as she took me again. This time she did this amazing thing with her tongue that made me explode.

"God Bella, that was amazing." I was breathless from the intense orgasm she just gave me.

"Yes, it was." I opened my eyes to look at my inked angel. The expression of her face made my heart swell. She looked like a little girl who had just gotten exactly what she asked Santa Claus for… she looked _happy_.

"I was going to ask you out tonight, you know?" I said to her.

"We can always do that tomorrow. I couldn't take any chances of you chickening out on me. What would you have done then?"

"I would have come back for another tattoo. I would always and will always come back to you. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you."

"Then don't."

She helped me with my pants and then took my hand, leading me out of the private room.

"Bye Rose, I'm out," she said to Rose, who was at the counter, without even looking at her.

"Bye Rose," I said looking back over my shoulder

"Bye guys," she said in a sing song voice, followed by some very conspicuous giggles. The fact that I was still shirtless, with post-orgasmical glow in face, was probably the cause.

We went outside the store and to some stairs that were next to the entrance. I assumed they led to Bella's place. We went up calmly and she opened the door. She took my hand and led me to what I supposed was her bedroom.

It was very tasteful. Not something a girl like her would usually choose. I imagined black sheets and red walls covered in heavy-metal bands' posters. But she was no ordinary girl. She never ceased to amaze me. What I wouldn't give to know her thoughts for just a minute.

We started kissing very softly, tenderly… lovingly. Eventually she pulled away, taking a step back. Never breaking eye contact, she lifted her cami over her head, revealing a very innocent white satin strapless bra. Underneath the badass mask, there was an innocent beautiful girl ready to be loved. And I was going to do just that.

"Bella." I whispered, closing the space between us.

I placed my hands in the curve of her waist where they seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. I ran them up and down her sides, brushing her beautiful breasts. Then I started kissing her neck. She sighed and arched to give me more room. Eventually, her bra was on the floor too.

She took my hands from her waist and lowered them to the hem of her pants, then a little lower, inside of them. I took the invitation to finish undressing her and slowly I started pulling her pants down. I fell to my knees to pull them all the way off while caressing her smooth legs. She pulled me up, taking slow steps back until we met the bed. She once again undid my pants, pulling them as low as her arms could reach, then she gently pushed me to sit on the bed.

She pulled my pants all the way off. Then she straddled me, placing each leg on the bed, on either side of mine. She grabbed onto my shoulders, being extremely careful not to touch my sore skin, while I caressed her gorgeous ass.

"You are my dream come true, Geekboy," she whispered before kissing me so tenderly.

"And you're my angel, Inkgirl," I whispered back against her lips.

She lowered herself on me, and the world stopped… time stopped… everything stopped.

The only things that existed were her and me, moving in unison.

I'd had sex before. Not much, just my high school prom date and a couple of one night stands my brother hooked me up with. But this… _this_… was nothing like that.

This all consuming, smoldering feeling… no, _need_, to get closer to her or I would melt away… it was nothing like I've ever experienced before.

All of a sudden, it was like someone else took over my body. I was no longer myself, I was an animal ready to devour her… a vampire ready to suck the warmth out of her.

I flipped us over roughly, so she was on her back. She gasped loudly but I could still see the lust in her eyes. I quickly threw her legs over my shoulders and slipped inside her once again.

"Edward!" She moaned, making my dick grow harder inside of her, as I started to thrust with abandon into her.

She started gasping and moaning louder and louder until she was screaming. I could feel her clench around me with her first orgasm, almost setting me off, but I held on. I wanted to give her more, all of me… my very soul if she would take it.

I released her legs, lowering them to my waist where she locked her ankles, pulling me deeper inside her. I rested on top of her, supporting my weight on my forearms, still thrusting into her, just now nice and slow… deep and hard.

"You like it like that? My dick so deep into you, you almost choke on it? So hard it could almost tear you in half from the inside?"

"Ungh!" She just kept moaning, and it turned me on even more knowing I was literally fucking her senseless.

"Answer me!" I said in a commanding voice that even I didn't know I had.

"Ye… UNGH! Ed…. Aaah!" I chose that moment to thrust hard into her, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer me.

"I want you to cum again. And I want you to look me in the eyes and say my name when you're there."

I brought my hand down to her clit and started rubbing it and pulling slightly.

"Edward… Edward… _Oh Edward_… Aah!" She started chanting like a prayer, which was ironic since she was the goddess I was paying tribute to.

I felt her walls starting to clench down on me once again and I let go this time. She came even more intensely than the first time and she let a series of expletives leave her mouth that I'm sure no lady has ever said. But I couldn't bring myself to care because one: It was fucking hot; and two: what left my mouth at that moment wouldn't be called gentlemanly either.

I rolled us onto our sides, still inside her, still connected to her, as we regained our breaths.

Time stopped again, as I took in her beauty… her _real_ beauty, beneath the badass mask, beneath the ink. The beauty of an independent woman who wasn't afraid of giving herself to someone, giving her heart… to _me_.

She lay there with her eyes closed, a light layer of perspiration in her forehead, lips parted and her soul bared to me. It was the most amazing, beautiful sight in the world, and it was all for me: just a regular Geekboy.

"Jesus, Geekboy, who knew you had it in you?" She said, with her eyes still closed.

"I think it was more like I had it in you." I responded with as much boldness as I could, but still blushing at my crass words.

"Mmm…" She moaned in pleasure. "And I sure as fuck would like you to do that very often. Preferably several times a day."

"Well, Inkgirl, I might just do that._" For eternity if you let me_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here it goes…

So I just wanted to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who read, alerted and favorite'd this Little thing. It totally floored me the response it had, since I'm a brand new author. You all made me feel like I don't suck that much, Lol.

As you all probably know, amazing hunterhunting won, and if you havn't read her one-shots and her story Clipped wings, inked armor. Go read it. NOW.

I was very honored that in most of your reviews, you told me how hot you found the little lemon here. So, if you liked the hotness, I have something else cooking, so check it out.

So this is it. Just thank you, thank you, thank you.

Caro-


End file.
